Mia's Journey
by neeny16
Summary: Fifteen year old Mia is resentful of the fact that she has to travel with her dad when hes working. However, this journey is a little different from the rest. Story up for adoption.


**This is only the second fic I have ever written so please, be gentle. For anyone who started reading my Harry Potter one, I am sorry that I haven't updated in about a year, but I promise I will soon, I got writers block with it and wasn't sure how to continue. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. All recognisable characters do not belong to me, only Mia, her Dad and the cook.**

Mia took a deep breath of Etherium air and sighed. She had once again, been roped into another of her Dad's voyages across the sky. Transporting some royal pains-in-the-backside couple and their servants home. Her dad was a Captain and that was his line of work: transportation and protection. He'd gone to pick them up and she'd been sent ahead to help ready the ship for take – off. That was almost done – the final stage was completed during take –off. So now Mia was halfway up the rigging taking one last look at her home town, because now they'd be away for six months. She was just lucky that her friends were so nice. Most people would stop bothering with someone who was away most of the time. She smiled as the memory of Kat's goodbye popped into her head: she had given her a package called the friendship box. Basically, it was a wooden box, delicately painted with fairies, butterflies and birds in different bright colours. Inside was: a scrapbook of photos from when they were babies to the photo that they had taken on the same day, a friendship bracelet in purple and turquoise (her favourite colours) a green two – way notebook ("So I'll know what you're up to on these trips" Kat had said) and a small carving of a monkey.

"Mia!" a voice broke into her thoughts and she looked down to see a small group of people staring up at her. She had been so deep in thought that her dad had returned without her noticing.

"Hi dad!"

"Ready for take- off?"

"Aye sir!" Mia climbed further up and ran along to where the sails were tied and unfurled them. She then climbed back down and jumped the last couple of feet, landing like a cat. As the ship rose, they lost gravity and the crew rose into the air. Mia showed off, turning a couple of somersaults before artificial gravity was turned on and she landed in a crouch. However, a large anthropomorphic dog wearing an orange shirt, black waistcoat and trousers wasn't so lucky: he crashed to the ground, landing in a heap. She stifled a giggle as his companions rushed to help him up. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw her dad standing over her, smiling.

"Those are our passengers, they're very nice."

"That's what you always say. Why do you always force me to go on these trips? Mum said – "

"Your mum isn't here anymore" he cut her off sharply. "Now, come on and I'll introduce you" Mia sighed but let herself be led over to the group, who were chatting amongst themselves.

"Excuse me your majesties, this is my daughter Amelia." She almost rolled her eyes at her full name but managed to force out a smile.

"Please, call me Mia. It's nice to meet you all." Her eyes ranged over the group: Two mice, the dog from earlier and a duck. Interesting.

"It's nice to meet you too Mia." The male mouse held out his gloved paw which Mia shook. "I'm Mickey; this is my wife Minnie, my wizard Donald and guard Goofy.

"It's nice to meet you all." Her smile was more genuine now.

Mickey turned his attention to her dad, Donald and Goofy. Minnie however, seemed more interested in Mia; her head was cocked to one side and her brown eyes felt like they were piercing her soul. Mia was glad when her dad called her over.

"Your chores for today are swabbing the deck and then you can go and help the cook out. After lunch I need you to check the spare sails and see if any of our other equipment needs mending."

"Yes dad." She obediently and ran to get a mop and bucket from the galley. Three hours and a spotless deck later Mia leant on her mop and concurred that she had done a good job.


End file.
